


i miss him {sequel to i loved you}

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [12]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little confusing, Sad, Sequel, dedicated performance, sad twin times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: After Dongmyeong's death, Dongju still can't truly live. Not without his twin, no matter how much they had a bad relationship. Dongju needed his twin.
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i miss him {sequel to i loved you}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka/gifts).



"Dongju...will you look at me please!" His mother begged, Dongju ignored everything associated with his brother. He ignored ONEWE and his parents most of all. With his members he had to acknowledge them, same with his company and managers. But ONEWE and his parents, he could ignore them all he wanted too. 

"DONGJU!!" His father yelled at the boy, it had been 5 months since Dongmyeong had died. Dongju needed to get over it. Dongju's parents didn't seem to understand the amount of guilt that Dongju had in him. Every fight they had, all the times he would ignore his twin because he was doing better than him and his parents hated that he wasn't that good. 

He was sure that Dongmyeong was happy, he was with his friends living out his dreams, he didn't need Dongju. And Dongju didn't need him either, they were fine with their unhealthy love/hate relationship. They didn't need each other to be happy, they were their own people. Their parents wanted them to be exactly the same, but they weren't. They weren't ever going to be the perfect twins. They never would even be given the chance.

ONEWE understood Dongju's behavior, they accepted that it could possibly be years before Dongju would talk to them. They understood, so did ONEUS and all the other idols Dongju was associated with. All the MC's from variety shows. Everyone understood he probably wouldn't be able to promote much. 

There were only a few people who couldn't understand that, RBW, MNET, and his parents. Everyone was worried when it was revealed that all 6 members of ONEUS would be participating in Road To Kingdom. 

Dongju smiled for the first time since Dongmyeong's death the day they met the other contestants from Road To Kingdom. Jangjun from Golden Child told him that they were all rooting for him, that if he had to leave, or didn't talk as much, it would be okay. They were all so nice to him. Without even knowing that he tried to commit suicide too, all they knew was that Dongmyeong had. 

Dongju tried his best, he really really really did. They competed like champs. His members were always excited to go to filming for Road to Kingdom, it was the only time Dongju smiled. He had made friends with some of the 00' Liners from the respective groups, and PENTAGON were so nice to all of them. 

When ONEUS placed 4th, he was so happy. His best was getting better, and it was paying off. All the other groups as well as the MC's were nearly brought to tears by seeing the bright smile on Dongju's face when their rank was revealed, just for it to drop three rankings later. He was going to miss Golden Child, but at least he was still friends with Bomin. 

That night Dongju made a decision, it was late at night, he had heard something about them making a comeback, it was dedicated to Dongmyeong. Although he wasn't allowed to reveal the rankings to anyone until they aired the show, but he couldn't help it. He dialed the elders number and held the phone up to his ear slowly, he needed to do this. For Dongmyeong. 

They were recording when Younghoon's phone rang in his pocket. Harin was just about ready to yell at the boy because he was delaying recording and they had been there for hours. He just opened his mouth to get upset at his hyung, but Younghoon spoke first. "It's Dongju." That made them all shut up. 

"Hello Dongju." Younghoon answered happily yet confused. 

"Hyung, I have great news." He whispered into the phone. The four members in the studio looked confused but listened anyway. 

"We placed 4th, I'm not supposed to tell you guys but I really want to." The members of ONEWE smiled widely. 

"That's great Doongdoongie." Younghoon whispered, he missed hearing Dongju's voice. 

"I have to get ready for a schedule now hyung but i'll call you later." the younger whispered before hanging up the phone. 

Keonhee was listening to Dongju talk with ONEWE, he was glad that the younger was finally comfortable enough to talk to them. Dongju was slowly returning to his normal self. Of course he could never be normal Dongju completely, not without Dongmyeong, but he was slowly coming back. 

"He's okay, hyung." He was talking to Youngjo, the elder had told him to check on Dongju. "He was just talking to ONEWE." 

"Good for him." 

They were filming for Road to Kingdom, the theme was weird, most of the groups were confused. 'The Road' what was that supposed to mean. Finally, Dahee explained it was supposed to explain your story as an idol. They were supposed to be emotional performances. Every contestant was expecting to cry, especially from PENTAGON, after their Shine + Spring Snow performance all the groups were expecting emotion. 

The ranking ended up with ONEUS going 4th, they felt bad for who was after them because they would ruin the mood. All the members were shocked when in their meeting, as the elders beat around the bush on the subject of losing Dongmyeong, Dongju said it first. "Include his death, we have to." 

They did, for 30 seconds, Dongju sang his heat out, there was a glass full of pills next to him and a picture of Dongmyeong. It was sad at the beginning and then happy at the end. Just as they planned. 

Before they went off stage, the six members hugged and you could faintly here Dongju mumble. 

_" **I miss him**_." 


End file.
